Scars and Stories
by animesherlockgallaghergirls
Summary: All normal. Cammie and the gang are set an English assessment to write a story on their lives. But everyone has a story to tell. So what are the gangs? Disclaimer: i do not own the Gallagher Girls or when i mention lullaby that belongs to nickleback
1. Chapter 1

sorry I haven't updated. I was at my grandmas and please review. xx

Cammie POV

it was a quiet and peaceful day in the class of 11r1 English. (In England we go up in years so year elevens the final year and the one stands for top set.). Well sorry my name is Cameron Morgan and I am 16 years old I go to the Gallagher Thorne academy for women and men. I am. Currently in my favourite subject. English.

My teacher Mrs. Forrester (my actual English teacher which I am in 8r1) was giving us her latest assessment. "OK class you are going to create a speech describing everything about your life. We will present them next lesson." She said with the biggest smile on her face. Mrs. Forrester was a short thin woman with blonde hair and black rimed glasses.

Anyway. Suddenly the room turned cold. I shuddered. It could have been because Mackey pulled down her sleeve or that Liz looked scared. I also could have been the way Zach the most popular kid in school turned and looked out the window. Even Bex looked at her tummy. They are all my best friends. I decided to forget it.

Just then the bell rang and Liz shot out the classroom faster than anyone else I knew. I was wondering down the corridors on my way to my locker (the halls were deserted for lunch) when I walked past the girls toilets and heard a soft sobbing noise.

I walked in and saw Liz curled up in a ball crying, "What's wrong?" I asked "I...I...cannot do the assessment because it brings bad memories" she replied "Well tell me why "I said She just took a deep breath and said...


	2. Chapter 2 liz story

Liz story

It all starter when I was 9 and my brother jack was 2. I came home from the shop to find my mum dead. Baby jack was crying in his cot. I was scared but I put on a brave face. I didn't dare go to my mum's lifeless body instead I went straight to jack and cuddled him close to my chest. I didn't know where my dad was or when he would return. I did the only thing I could think of and pick up the phone and called 999.

"Hello" came a voice from the other end.

"Hello my name is Liz Sutton and I am 9 years old. I came home to find my mum dead. She looks like she had a heart attack but I am not sure." My voice was strong but only because I had to be for jack. Inside I was screaming for someone to help me. I knew no one would come.

"We will be right over" the phone clicked and the line was dead just like my mum.

No longer than ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and I went to open it. There stood funny looking men in black uniforms. They said they were the police but they look more like an army.

One of them took me to the side and asked me a few questions. The simple things like are you ok and whereas your dad. Which I replied with a yes and I don't know. I gave them my dad's number. The police man walked into another room to call him I presume.

Whilst he was on the phone I saw the rest of the people hanging over my mum's body. They zipped her up in a black body bag. The police man waltzed back in and said "your dad will be here soon" then he left with the rest of the crew and I was left alone again.

I waited for hours but my dad never showed up. I had no choice but to feed jack and go to sleep.

The next day at school was horrible because no one knew about mum, dad or jack. I came home and my bob was in a mess and my blue eyes full of sleep. Jack was fast asleep and my dad was still gone.

Over time we became poorer and I worked 10 jobs at the age of twelve. I still do. They don't pay a lot but they keep a roof over my head and food on my plate.

I get a little time off now because jack is 9 so he has a little paper round. You see I don't want to do the English assessment because it brings bad memories and attention. I and jack don't want that.


	3. Chapter 3

Cammie pov

She burst into tears. I held her close and let her cry until her heart bled no more. I never knew she had problems this bad. I thought she was staying with her family. She is one of my best friends I feel so stupid so lost. I banged my head against the wall. Liz noticed but didn't say anything.

"I won't tell anyone and why didn't you tell me? I could have helped." I was pleading now.

"Thank you cam. And I don't know I thought that it was not your battle" she answered truthfully.

"You're my best friend and I care for you. Maybe we should do a presentation together?" I said

"Yeah I would like that." A small smile spread across her face.

I told her the others would be worried. We got up off the floor and I waited for Liz to dry her eyes and re-apply her make up. Then she straiten out her clothes.

We walked into the canteen and sat down with our mates.

We were bombarded with lots of questions. I explained that I had to go to my locker. They just shrugged and Liz gave me a squeeze as if to say thank you. Zach game me a look as if to say are you ok. I just smiled in response.

Everyone was eating except Bex but that wasn't unusual she never ate at school. She ate at home though. It was only then did I notice macey wasn't with us. I got up and left to find her. You see macey is the beauty in our group she has the movie style black hair and blue eyes.

I found her in a room. She was cutting. At first I was shocked. I ran straight to her and nearly shouted "why!"

She sighed….


	4. macey story

Macey story

I started to cut at 15 so about a year now. I know people think it's cowed but I don't know. It stared because of bullying and my old school. People would call me ugly and say I couldn't do anything.

The bullying kind of stopped after awhile but I still felt ugly. You see it's not what they do it's what they leave behind.

I stopped cutting about two months after the incident because I arrived here. You made me feel apart of something and like I belonged. I felt as if I had friends again and you understood me. You lot were so down to earth. And me and Zach grant and Jonas had a sisterly/ brotherly relationship.

That all changed when I met my ex Steven. You remember him the blonde haired boy from geography. Well he asked me out on a date and I of course said yes.

The following Saturday he took me too see the hunger games. I loved it. We seemed to really connect.

The first few months were heaven. We laughed, joked and talked.

He was so sweet and kind.

One night we went to a party and he got drunk. He started to shout at me then all of a sudden he hit me. I slapped him and ran out. I wasn't at school for ages in case anyone asked about the bruise. I thought it was the last time but he got drunken contistalinty and hit me.

I loved him so I couldn't break it off. But he soon left and broke t off.

I continued to cut because I remembered how weak I was and it makes me angry. I don't want to do the English assessment in case they set a program that I don't want to do. Can I do the presentation with you and Liz?


	5. Chapter 5

Cammie pov

I was shocked. She wasn't ugly and steven wasn't nice. I wanted to rip out his guts and jab his eyes out with a pencil then mush them.

"say something." She was looking at me. The voice brought me back to earth. I couldn't speak but I managed to say

"ugly. What a load of lies. Stop cutting and talk to me ill help you all I can. Even listen to lullaby by nickelback."

She nodded in response.

I told her she could join in our presentation. She thanked me.

I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her too her feet. I thn walked to the girls bathrooms to wash the cut and clean it. I took the razor of her and paced it into my pocket. We walked to French. The whole class was there but there was only my gang of friends.

I told the teacher that my mum had phoned. She just grunted. She wasn't a happy sort of person. She was one on those teachers you wanted to throw a brick at.

I took my seat next to zach and macey next to Bex.

"are you ok?" Zach asked.

"yeah. You?" I replied

"of course." He said but I was consernd by the wa y he said it but I put it off.

Next day

I saw Bex standing alone by her car. This was odd she useualy waited inside. I walked over to her. She was writing. It said

Day 4= no food.

I gasp and she jumped.

"what is this." I whisper shouted.

"well


	6. bex story

Bex story

When I was younger I witnessed bullying. People would call me fat. It was ok and I would laugh it off. That was me the girl you would pretend. It got worse. People would start to throw food at me and pretend it wasn't them.

I was a laughing stock.

There was this one girl called Tina. She would call me names and even cover me with her food sometimes. She was one of those girls who wore revelling clothes and make up that looked like a clown (I don't mean make up in general I mean like a dolls).

She came to my house one time and told my parents that everyone including the teachers thought I was too fat to do any sport.

I cried for weeks but my mum and dad took it seriously. They made me train harder.

This wasn't quick enough so I started to eat a little less. It stopped at this school because Tina went to a different school.

I kept a diary of my weight to see how I was doing though so I didn't go over weight.

The day it became serious is that day I saw the way grant looked at those skinny people and he never looked at me that way.

I skipped meals and never ate here. I feel better and fine.

I don't want to do the assessment because I don't know how to put this in words so can I do it with you?


	7. Chapter 7

Cammie pov

"Yeah sure" I said.

I was worried about her. I didn't want her to die. I needed to know something so I asked "why didn't you tell me? If grant can't see beauty then he's dumb."

She laughed and even smiled.

"I may start to eat a bit more food but a little at a time." She said.

For you this may seem small but to me this was a big step for her to take.

By this time the bell had rung and people were pilling into the doors. We ran straight into the school. We saw our friends and ran over to them.

We had a free period first so Bex and macey went to get food and Liz went with Jonas to the lab whilst me and Zach went to study.

The library was a small area with one sofa and a table. We sat down and began to study for history. This was my worst subject. I was reading about the NHS when Zach asked me "cam can I do the assessment with you?" I turned to look at him.

He looked lost like a puppy and he never showed emotion.

"Yeah but may I ask why?" I replied I was so curious.

"Well I never wanted to share this but seen as its you I will." He sat back in his chair and began.


	8. zach story

Zach pov

It happened when I was young. I was asleep in my bed when I heard voices. I was only little so I got out my bed and grabed my teddy on the way.

I got to the stairs and I saw my mum and dad arguing. You have seen my mum but not my dad. My mum has ginger hair and the same emerald green eyes. Where as my dad has soft brown hair and blue eyes.

This is what I heard.

Mum: "we cant tell him"

Dad: "we must"

Mum: "it will ruin his life"

Dad: "don't you thi k I know that? But he has a right to know"

Mum: "NO"

Dad: "if you don't tell him I will"

My dad went to leave but my mum pulled him back. The next bit was all bit of a blur but I know what happened.

One second my dad was pushed against a wall and the next thing I know was he was lying on the floor not moving and the gun in my mothers hands.

I let out a small crying noise. She turned and saw me. Imedently she dropped the gun and grabbed my hand. I tried to get free but she was saying something.

"we need to leave."

The next thing I know she had dragged out three sucases and carried me to the car. Luckily it was the dead of the night other wise people might speak.

I never truly forgave her and never found out that secret. We have lived in hiding for years.

You see if I do the assessment people with call the police. Ill lose all my respect and you. I couldn't bare that I just couldn't…


	9. cammie life

Cammie pov:

He was sitting with his head in his hands. I put my hand on his.

"Hey. You still have me. I swear ill never tell." I spoke softly but clearly.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you." He muttered.

Later

The day went quickerly and I was now on my way home.

I couldn't believe what Zach told me.

I got to my front door and pulled out the key to it. No one was home. As usual.

My dad died when I was young and my mum was always away on business. I never knew what she did. It just meant no time with her. I missed her dearly but I knew she still loved me.

Occasionally she would send money and presents but still.

I wondered around the house cleaning up after yesterday's homework study. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some ice cream. I then thought of a good Idea.

I needed to prepare for the English because it was tomorrow. I called the guys over.

No longer than ten minutes later they were sitting in my front room with popcorn and drinks.

"So I was thinking we do a presentation on life in general. So macey you do a presentation on cutting, Liz on young careers, Bex on anorexia and Zach on murder" I muttered the last part.

They all nodded in agreement.

Well tomorrow was going to be fun.

_**Please review guys it means a lot to know what you think.**_


	10. Chapter presentation

**Cammie pov**

**Skipped straight to the presentation**

I walked too the front of the class and took a deep breath then begun.

"So life. Whets it all about? Well I think it's about friendship and kindness. Also love and care. For me no matter who you are or what you are; you still matter.

No matter your past there is a brighter future and no matter your story someone will listen. For every scar theirs a healer. I am going to let my friends tell you a bit about what things affect peoples live. Give it up for Zachary Goode" I finished

**Zach pov**

"So I am discussing murder. You may think this can't happen to you but it can." I took a deep shaky breath and continued. "Sometimes we get affected by people

We don't even know getting killed and even by a celeb. This is either because

We feel sorry for that family or we wonder how someone could kill someone.

Sometimes it's for money and sometimes it's for love or a secret. But all people need

Is someone to share what they feel like to? Someone to care." I finished and they clapped.

Cam gave me a hug and whispered "I'm proud."

**Macey pov**

Zach's what's amazing and I was never going to beat that but I can try.

"Cutting. This is a subject I feel so strongly about. Why do people cut you may ask? It's because of bullying and also various other things. I can't really tell you why others cut because that's like telling you their life in other people's words. None can speak for you so you will have to speak for yourself. Cutting is away of people realising the pain and hurt they feel so deep inside. But if you feel like cutting don't. Just think it isn't the only way. Why don't you keep a diary of what happens and what you feel? Even talking may help. But hurting you won't help. It can affect people around you. Like your friends. If they find out they will feel as if it's their fault that they don't pay attention to you. So please I beg you don't cut." I was pleading. Everyone seemed to get the message they stayed quiet for a moment but then burst into applause. Cam gave me a high five and told me "you should take your own advice." I just smiled.

_**Sorry I haven't updated in ages just had to finish writing also next chapter will be Bex and Liz presentation. Please review and tell me what you think.**_

_**Animesherlockgallaghergirls xxx S.B **_


	11. bex and liz presentation

**Liz pov**

I was so over whelmed by macey that I didn't realise it was my turn.

I walked to the front and begun.

"What is a young carer? Young carers are all sorts of people from 5 to 18 who look after a friend, parent, sibling or neighbour who needs care. If you find yourself as a young carer then you should contact someone who can help. They won't take the person away from you but they will help you in workshops and teacher you how to manage your school work and home life to surround you. You can call in confidentiality and they will never revel who you are. But they will help you." I took a bow and everyone was cheering.

Cam smiled and me and said "you should get that help you need." I nodded because I think that I will.

Bex pov

Liz was amazing it was like she knew what it was like to be a young carer.

I was up. Time to shine. I was nervous.

"So I am going to talk about anorexia. This is when you are so underweight that you could die. Some people go to places it get help with this but others don't want help. Some people want to get better on their own. People become anorexic when they think they are fat or maybe being bulled. But everyone has their own reason why and we shouldn't judge them because of it. But ill tell you this think before you call someone fat because they may take it seriously and start to miss meals. If you see any of your friends or people around you skipping meals then talk to them tell them that what they are doing can have serious connisquences." I took a breath and smiled.

They applauded. Cam whispered "Bex like I said to macey take your own advice." I nodded.

Cam pov

I walked again to the centre and said "so that's it guys what do you think? Was it good? And guys just because these things don't affect you now it might just affect other people. I know what its like to be out the loop to have secrets that you tell no one. To have a past that haunts you so much it makes you want to give up. But never give up. When you do feel like giving up remember why you kept going so long. And thank you." They all stood and clapped some even cheered.

The teacher gave us all A*. I gave my best mates a group hug.


	12. the last chapter

_**So this is going to be about a few words. It just going to sum up what everyone is like about a year after the assessment so they are in collage. I hope you liked my novel and will continue too. I have given up on the zammie fluff fan ficts because they weren't very good.**_

3rd person

One year later

The gang were growing up fast. They had all changed. The caramel coloured beauty was now a healthy weight. As for the fashion queen and movie star well she stopped cutting but her first scars never faded. The geek that never saw the light finally got the help she needed and her brother and she are now living with a loving family. The green eyed boy with no childhood had finally let go of his dad's death but he never truly forgot. He was with the dirt blonde girl who saw her mum for the first time in ages. She visited her dad's grave a few times. They were the best of friends and now because of their pasts it brought them closer together. I hope this story has given you hoped and that you can learn that everyone has someone that cares.

**Disclaimer I do not own these quotes below **

Quotes from movies or books

"Oh yes, the past can hurt. But you can either run from it, or learn from it."

- Rafiki, from the Lion King

"It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends."

- Dumbledore, Harry Potter

Do, or do not. There is no "try".

- Yoda (from the Empire Strikes Back)

"If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." – harry potter and the goblet of fire

After all, to the well-organized mind, death is but the next great adventure. ~J.K. Rowling, "The Man with Two Faces," _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, 1997, spoken by the character Albus Dumbledore

Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. ~Steven Kloves (screenplay), _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_, 2004, spoken by the character Albus Dumbledore


End file.
